My Love
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Recueil de Drabble Faberry !
1. Chapter 1

_J'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit recueil de drabble sur un de mes couple préféré que j'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira, ce qui saura surement le cas si vous aimez le Faberry autant que moi. ;)_

_Bien évidemment, je ne possède pas la série, c'est évident, non ? Sinon ces deux là seraient en couple, et Finn serait mort, et Brittany et Santana auraient un bébé et Tina aurait plus de solos, et … bon, ok, je m'arrête là._

* * *

Mes pas résonnent tandis que je marche rapidement jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai toujours préféré la marche aux transports en commun. C'est beaucoup plus calme, surtout dans une ville comme New York. Cela me permets d'être un peul seule avec mes pensées.

New York. Je n'avais pas prévue de vivre un jour dans cette ville. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. _Très_ différentes même. J'ai enfin cessée de vivre dans le mensonge, et je ne m'en porte que mieux.

J'arrive finalement devant mon appartement, un petit sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres. Je vais enfin la revoir après une longue journée. Je pousse la porte, pénètre à l'intérieur, et la referme derrière moi. J'entends alors sa voix. C'est bien elle ça. Elle ne perd _jamais_ une occasion de chanter. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire.

« Mon cœur, je suis là ! »

Elle débarque alors à toute vitesse et se jette sur moi. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas très grande, ni très lourde.

« Bonne journée ? », me demande-t-elle.

« J'ai pas à me plaindre », je lui répond avec un petit sourire.

Je suis Quinn Fabray, et vous aurez sans doutes compris que je suis en couple avec ma Rachel, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Un bonheur que je partage avec _elle_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre, un peu humoristique. Je précise au passage que je ne suis pas sexiste, bien au contraire. Donc, si certains « clichés » sur les femmes sont présent dans ce chapitre, c'est involontaire. Voilà. sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. :3_

* * *

Rachel appliquait une poche de glace sur l'œil gonflé de sa copine, un large sourire sur ses lèvres qui trahissait le fou rire qui menaçait de s'en échapper.

« Je t'interdis de rire », fit la blonde d'un ton ferme. « Il n'y a _rien _de drôle ... »

« Ça dépend de quel côté on est ... », répliqua Rachel d'un ton faussement innocent.

Quinn ne répondit rien, encore dégoutée de son humiliation. Elle et Rachel avaient fait les boutiques quelques heures plus tôt, et cela avait …. plutôt mal fini.

« Tout de même ... », marmonna la brune en examinant l'œil de Quinn. « Tu n'aurais pas dû provoquer une championne de boxe, ma puce ... »

« J'en savais rien, moi, qu'elle était championne de boxe ! », répliqua la blonde, irritée. « Et c'est elle qui m'a provoquée en me disant que j'avais un gros cul ! Salope ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop pour Rachel qui s'écroula sur le sol, morte de rire.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! », hurla Quinn, indignée.

« Je ne moque pas ... », fit Rachel entre deux rires. « C'est …c'est nerveux … oh mon Dieu … »

Son fou rire repartit de plus belle, exaspérant un peu plus la blonde.

« Ah, au fait … la championne de boxe s'est aussi moquée de ta taille, juste pour te mettre au courant. »

Rachel cessa aussitôt de rire. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque sur sa taille, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout, même.

« Alors ? », demanda la blonde d'un air triomphant.

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on fait les courses dans cette boutique », décréta Rachel d'un ton ferme.

Le sourire de Quinn s'élargit un peu plus, celle-ci étant satisfaite d'avoir le dernier mot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un Drabble, mais un OS. Pardonnez mon manque total de logique, mais un Drabble, c'était tout simplement trop court pour ce chapitre. Mes plus plates excuses, donc. Même si ce n'est pas très grave, après tout. Et je parle beaucoup trop. La chanson est « Stuck », des Big Time Rush. Groupe pas très connu en France, mais que j'aime beaucoup. Enjoy !_

* * *

« Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ? »

La question de Rachel sonna comme une gifle. Quinn se retourna et répondit :

« Non. »

« Mais tu ne veux toujours pas te marier avec moi », insista Rachel. « Tu deviens sourde dès que j'aborde le sujet ... »

« Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. »

« Quinn … n'essaye pas de ... »

« _Plus tard_ », coupa la blonde.

Rachel battit finalement en retraite, sachant pertinemment que la blonde ne céderait pas.

« Dès fois, je me demande vraiment si tu m'aime ... », dit-elle simplement.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce d'une démarche théâtrale, laissant Quinn avec ses pensées. La blonde n'avait pas honte de sa petite amie, loin de là. Mais elle avait toujours du mal à s'accepter, car contrairement à Rachel, elle n'était pas imperméable au regard des gens, et surtout, elle n'étais pas imperméable aux insultes homophobes.

Mais pourtant, elle aimait Rachel plus que tout au monde. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui la poussa à saisir son téléphone et à composer le numéro de son plus proche ami.

« Allô ? »

« Salut Puckerman. »

« Blondie ! », s'exclama le blond. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, ouais ... », marmonna la blonde. « Désolée d'être aussi directe, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »

« Tu m'explique plus en détails ? »

La blonde réfléchit quelques instant, avant de lui répondre :

« En fait, il faut que tu vienne, genre … très vite. »

Rachel était furieuse, et surtout blessée. Elle savait que Quinn l'aimait, mais la voir se fermer ainsi à elle lui faisait du mal. Même après plusieurs années de vie commune, la blonde restait assez mystérieuse, et ne confiait que peu de choses à Rachel.

« T'es toujours en colère contre moi ? »

La petite brune soupira, et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Puck. Et de sa guitare.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Noah? », demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Fais comme si j'étais pas là », répondit Puck, amusé.

« Mais ... »

« _Fais ce qu'il te dit_ », intervint Quinn d'un ton ferme.

Elle fit ensuite un bref signe de tête à Puck, qui gratta les cordes de sa guitare, et se mit à chanter.

_There are so many things that I never ever get to say,  
Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way _

Rachel fixa la blonde avec de grand yeux ronds.

_If you could read my mind,  
Then all your doubts would be left behind …_

La blonde fixa la brune intensément la brune, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle pensait chaque mots de ce qu'elle chantait.

_And every little thing would be falling into place. _

Puck se demandait un peu ce qu'il fichait là, mais pour une fois que Quinn se montrait courageuse, il n'allait pas protester. Loin de là. Il était même très fier de la blonde.

_I would scream to the world,  
They would see you're my girl,  
But I just,  
Keep getting ..._

Rachel n'avait pas bougée d'un millimètre depuis que sa petite avait commencée à chanter, trop émue pour faire quoi que ce soit.

_stuck stuck,  
But I'm never giving up up,  
In the middle of a perfect day,  
I'm tripping over words to say.  
Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing,  
But I'm always end up getting,  
Stuck stuck,  
But I'm never giving up up. _

La brune ne laissa pas Quinn finir la chanson, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Puck cessa aussitôt de jouer, un peu prit au dépourvu.

« Bah putain, ils vont en faut pas beaucoup ! », railla-t-il.

« Vas te faire foutre ! », répliqua Quinn après avoir lâchée les lèvres de Rachel.

« On se calme », intervint Rachel, amusée. « C'est déjà un effort incroyable de la part de Noah d'être venu. »

« Merci de souligner ce point ma petite bombe juive. »

« Maintenant, casse toi », fit Quinn.

Puck interpréta ça comme un « _Merci, je te revendrais ça_ », connaissant suffisamment la blonde pour ne pas se vexer. Il obéit donc docilement à l'ordre que venais de lui donner celle-ci, même si il n'aurait pas dit non pour voir la suite du spectacle, et avec un peu de chance, y assister.

« Tu as compris le message ? », demanda timidement Quinn, après que Puck fut parti.

« Je crois bien que oui », répondit Rachel d'une voix douce. « Et je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû ... »

« Non », coupa Quinn. « C'est ma faute. Je ne suis pas coureuse. Pas assez en tout cas. Mais je veux bien faire des efforts, parce que tu le mérite. Ça risque de prendre du temps, maisne doute _jamais _de mon amour pour toi, d'accord ? »

Rachel hocha la tête, satisfaite et fière de sa petite amie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chapitre ! :) parce que c'est bien connut, les magasins de décorations (et les grand magasins en général, d'ailleurs) sont source de conflits. Non, non, je ne pense absolument pas à Gad Elmaleh. Pas du tout … O:)_

* * *

« Et moi je te dit que nous devons repeindre en BLANC ! »

Blaine ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fichait dans ce magasin, en compagnie de Rachel et Quinn qui se disputaient depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sous l'œil amusé des autres clients.

« Pour la dernière fois Quinn Fabray, ça sera du BLEU ! », hurla la brune.

« Moi vivante, jamais ! », répliqua aussitôt Quinn.

« Les filles ... », intervint Blaine. « On se calme... »

Il reçut un regard noir de la part des deux jeunes femmes qui continuèrent leur dispute.

« Et pourquoi pas du blanc avec des rayures bleu ? », proposa-t-il.

Rachel et Quinn restèrent silencieuse quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Rachel reprenne :

« Et pourquoi ça serait pas du bleu avec des rayures blanches ? »

« Tu plaisante là j'espère ? », répliqua la blonde.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Long soupir de la part de Blaine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là enfaite ? », demanda-t-il.

« Parce que Kurt n'était pas disponible et que nous avions besoin de l'avis d'un expert ! », répondit Rachel, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Un expert ? »

« Tu es gay », expliqua Quinn. « Donc, tu connais forcément des trucs en déco, non ? »

En réalité, Blaine aurait dû s'en douter. N'empêche qu'elles étaient quand même mal placées pour lui faire des reproches en ce sujet. Il se nota mentalement de ne plus jamais parler décoration en présence de ces deux là.


	5. Chapter 5

_Toujours pas de lemon … huum, il faudra que j'y pense, non ? Sans doute. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

« D'accord, laisse moi résumer. Tu as accidentellement exposée la télé en faisant un pas de danse suite à un de tes défi stupide avec Kurt, et maintenant, nous venons de perdre un de nos seuls moyens de distraction ? »

Rachel hocha timidement la tête, morte de honte.

« Un jour, tu me tueras Rachel », soupira Quinn.

« Je suis désolée ... », gémit la petite brune. « J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès … en plus, c'est de la faute de Kurt ! Il sait très bien ... »

« Qu'il ne faut _jamais_, et quand je dis _jamais_, c'est _jamais_, te lancer un défi sous peine de voir une catastrophe arriver dans les secondes ou les minutes qui suivent », coupa la blonde. « Je pense que nous sommes _tous_ au courant, Rachel. Ce n'est pas un secret. »

« Je suis désolée … »

« Bah, c'est pas si grave. Il suffit de trouver un autre moyen de distraction. »

Le visage de Rachel s'éclaira.

« Un petit poker ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? », fit Quinn en fixant sa petite amie avec de grand yeux rond. « Je ne sais pas y jouer »

« Moi non plus ... »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux, durant lequel les deux eurent la même idée, et ce presque en même temps.

« La chambre ? »

« Où tu veux, quand tu veux. »

« C'est parti. »

La blonde agrippa la main de Rachel et l'entraîna dans la chambre, ne laissant aucun doutes sur ce qu'elle avait en tête.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut ! Déjà le sixième chapitre, ça passe vite. Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette petite fiction ! :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour la suite, j'hésite entre Rachel et Quinn mamans ou la lune de miel, donc si vous avez une préférence, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

* * *

« LUCIE QUINN FABRAY ! »

_« Je suis dans la merde ... »,_ se dit mentalement la blonde.

Et en effet quelque instants plus tard, une Rachel Berry absolument hors d'elle lui faisait face.

« Hummm, je t'aime ? », tenta la blonde d'un ton innocent.

« Pas de ça avec moi Quinn Fabray ! Qu'est-ce tu as fait dans la chambre ?! C'est une véritable porcherie ! »

« Je cherchais quelque chose », répondit la blonde.

« Et tu n'as pas eu la brillante idée de _ranger_ juste après ?! »

Quinn sortie alors une petite boite de sa poche et le visage de Rachel s'éclaira.

« Attends, ce n'est quand même pas ... »

Quinn ouvrit la boite, et Rachel eu ainsi la réponse à sa questions. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une magnifique bague de fiançailles.

« J'ai cherchée ça pendant des heures parce que je ne me rappeler plus où je l'avais mises, et j'avais la flemme de tout ranger après. Tu vas me laisser continuer, maintenant ? », demanda la blonde.

Rachel hocha simplement la tête.

« Merci. Bien : Rachel, ça va faire plusieurs années que nous sommes ensembles. C'était pas facile au début, mais au final, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi, même si je dois parfois supporter ton sale caractère. Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ça, alors voilà : Rachel Barbra Berry, est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma femme. »

Rachel resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et pendant un instant, Quinn eu peur qu'elle fasse une attaque, mais la brune répondit finalement :

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr que je veux être ta femme, Quinn. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ! J'ai un peu délaissé mon faberry ces temps-ci, alors voici un nouveau (court) chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Finalement, ça ne sera ni la lune de miel, ni Rachel et Quinn mamans. Encore une fois, vous admirerez mon manque total de logique. Huum, bref._

* * *

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? », demanda Rachel.

Quinn resta silencieuse.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une solution de m'ignorer », poursuivit la petite brune. « Je suis _vraiment_ désolée. Je ne savais pas que ta sœur réagirais comme ça. »

« Je t'avais pourtant bien dis qu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais en couple avec une fille », répliqua sèchement Quinn. « Tu m'avais même fait la gueule pendant des jours à cause de ça. »

« Je m'en souviens », reprit Rachel, « Mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit présente à notre mariage. C'est pour ça que je l'ai invitée. »

« Et bien, tu aurais pu t'en abstenir cette fois-ci Rachel. »

La petite brune savait bien qu'elle avait commit une erreur, et elle s'en voulait.

« Je suis vraiment désolée », répéta-t-elle. « J'ai merder sur toute la ligne, je l'admet. »

« C'est bon », coupa Quinn. « C'est pas ta faute. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais que mon bonheur. »

Un peu rassurée, Rachel prit place à côté de sa fiancée et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis sûre que ce sera un très beau mariage. »

« Moi aussi Rachel. Moi aussi ... »


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey ! Rachel et Quinn étant un couple comme les autres, elles se disputent. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

« Action ou vérité ? »

Rachel fixa Quinn d'un air très intelligent.

« Pardon ? »

« Action ou vérité ? », répéta la blonde.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Quinn de faire ce genre de propositions. Avait-elle une idée en tête ?

« Vérité », dit-elle finalement.

« Ton meilleure baise avec un garçon ? », demanda Quinn.

Rachel réfléchit. Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse ne pouvait pas être Finn.

« Brody ! », dit-elle finalement. « A toi ! »

« Action », dit Quinn.

« Téléphone à Finn et demande le en mariage. »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux d'un air horrifié.

« Hors de question ! Imagine qu'il dise oui ! Encore Sam ou Puck, je l'aurais fait … mais Finn, non ! »

« Trouillarde », railla Rachel avant de lui tirer la langue. « En plus, je te signale que JE suis ta femme. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me demande ça ? », répliqua sèchement Quinn.

Les deux commencèrent à se disputer, se reprochant toutes les crasses qu'elles avaient pu se faire depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais que j'aurais dû épouser Sam ! Au moins, il est pas chiant ! »

« RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ! »

Et la dispute reprit de plus belle. Rachel utilisant contre Sam toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait, et Quinn hurlant qu'elle avait gâcher sa vie en épousant une femme. Puis, sans la moindre explication, les deux tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en sanglotant.

« Excuse-moi », gémit Rachel. « Je suis désolée ... »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée », dit Quinn en lui crassant doucement le dos. « C'est moi qui est eu l'idée de ce stupide jeu ... »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on devrait éviter les jeux de société aussi ... »

Quinn acquiesça. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient joués au monopoly avec leurs amis, Quinn avait faillit frapper Tina et Rachel avait tellement hurler sur Finn que ce dernier avait éclaté en sanglots.


End file.
